Superman Family Vol 1 187
Eventually Klax landed on another planet, and he managed to short-circuit the robot and use his parts to construct his space-sled. Artificial powers weren't enough for him, though, but he didn't know how to find Earth to try and steal Superboy's powers again until a mind voice warned him about Supergirl flying by. After trasnferring her memories to Kara, Klax tries to probe her mind, but Supergirl burns his helmet's circuitry. Klax engages Supergirl in battle anyway, intending to hound her until she yields. Kara, though, reminds herself Kal-El and herself stopped using robots years ago because the Earth's pollution damaged their circuits. Supergirl heads for Earth, and is followed by Klax-Ar. Klax-Ar's sled starts malfunctioning right away, and Supergirl knocks him and his vehicle to Midvale, then grabs Klax-Ar and heads for Kronis. Meanwhile, the same man who wanted to apply for a job in S.T.A.R. Labs has found the wreckage of Klax-Ar's sled and lays claim to it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Bugsy O'Neil ** ** Other Characters: * * Ra Instutute ** Joshua Bartlow/"Reverend Sun" * S.T.A.R. Labs * Jimmy Olsen (Earth-Two) * President Carter * Justice League of America Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Justice League of America * Justice Society of America Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Joshua Bartlow/"Reverend Sun" * * Bugsy O'Neil * Other Characters: * * Ra Instutute ** Fred Clayton * Susan Bartlow (Reverend Sun's wife) * ** Dr Farr * Jimmy Olsen (Earth-Two) * Wonder Woman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Max (Stunt double for Jocko) * Jerome "Creepy" Crawly (Publicity chief of Canine Pictures) * Mary Jo (Ed Lacy's sister) * Tommy Underhill (Ed Lacy's nephew) Other Characters: * Cuddles (Performing dog) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * The Visitors ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Warden Sargoes (of Kronis, the Prison Planet) * * S.T.A.R. Labs * Locations: * * ** ** *** **** ** * Krypton ** Fire Falls Items: * * Linda Lee Robot Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Jimmy Olsen and Superman stories take place simultaneously. Superman appears at the end of the Jimmy Olsen story to take Olsen to Earth-Two at the end of the Superman story. Then, the Lois Lane story deals with the aftermath of both stories, as Lane takes over Olsen's investigation while he is away from Earth-One. * "Birthright of Power": The unidentified man who finds the Sky-Sled at the end of the story is Snapper Carr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}